A Cutting Decision
by serenausagi96
Summary: Bella has decided to quit for the sake of her family... You just have to read to find out more... R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Although I will be continuing my other stories, I am getting a little fed up with writing all human so here's a story. It's like a little mini break for me from all human. Thanks guys and I would really like to see more than one review for all my stories if you don't mind… P.S. This is all vampy, just the way I like it.**

**Bella's POV**

I was at the Cullens' house. Emmett was babysitting me while the others were out hunting. It was about ten minutes before the others were coming home. I was sitting on the couch with Emmett watching television. I'd taken to wearing long shirts all the time because they were supposedly in fashion. Only I knew the real reason why though. I was reaching for the remote across the couch from me, when Emmett reached out to help me. My sleeve was slowly sliding up, and I gasped, readying to pull it back quickly before he noticed. It was too late. Emmett had noticed my gasp, and turned to see what had caused it. He caught my actions just as I was pulling my sleeve back down. Before I could blink, he had my arm in his iron grip, pulling my sleeve up.

He stared for about 3 minutes until he turned to face me. He pulled my arm so I could them. "Bella, what are these?" he asked. I gulped but didn't answer. Emmett was like my big brother, how would he react if he knew what I had done to myself? His voice shook me out of my reverie. "Bella, he repeated again, with an edge, what are these?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He lifted me from my spot on the couch, and walked towards the door with me. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing. He was opening the door, to invite our family back from their hunting trip. They were back, and he was going to rat me out to Edward.

As he opened the door, he gestured for everyone to go into the living room. When he got around to Edward, he physically restrained him from moving into the room with the rest of our family. He looked at me with disappointment. I guess he had figured it out. He was blocking Edward, I could tell because he looked confused as he looked at Emmett. Emmett moved me so I was standing in front of him. He looked seriously at Edward and pulled my sleeve back to reveal my many cuts and designs. They covered my right arm and wrist. Some pink and healing, others red and fresh. They were cut in lines and patterns skillfully on my skin. Edward just stared. When he finally looked at me, he had a pained look on his face. He looked like if he could cry. He would be.

I walked into his arms and cried. He closed them around me. Emmett stepped quickly out of the room. Edward just held me. His next words had my body wracking with tears. He looked at me. I don't know how it was possible, but he was crying fresh venom tears. He looked at me and kissed me full on the lips. "Never again, he spoke, never do this again" he said. He positioned me so I was looking straight into his eyes. "I already almost lost you once, I won't let it happen again, even if I have to protect you from you!" he said, a promise of love ringing in every word. Tears poured like rivers down both of our faces.

I grabbed his shirt in attempt to be as close to him as possible. "I didn't know what to do, I cried, you weren't there!" I sobbed. He pulled me closer, if that was even possible. "It's okay sweetheart, I'm here now" he sobbed, as he placed his head in the crook of my neck. I pulled my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into his shoulder. We were both down on our knees in the Cullens' kitchen, holding onto each other for dear life. So quietly that even Edward hadn't noticed, Alice slipped into the room and landed next to me. She pulled me into her so I was hugging her side. "Bella, you're my best friend, I won't lose you!" she sobbed. I hugged her to me. "Never again Ali, never again, I promise!" I told her sternly. She nodded as she sobbed.

Just as quietly as Alice had, the rest of our family joined us on the tile floor. Esme and Carlisle hugged Edward, and sobbed words of love to him. My two brothers, Emmett and Jasper walked up to me. They just looked at me, not saying a word. I pulled them to me, and hugged them. "You'll never lose me Jazz, Em" I sobbed. Emmett pulled me closer and sobbed into my shoulder. I just patted his back. Rose came up to me, venom tears pooling down her China doll face. I pulled her to me just as I had the others. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Don't do this to me Bella! She sobbed, you're my sister!" I hugged her closer. "You're supposed to stay with us. You are our family; you're the glue that holds us all together." She looked straight at me, her butterscotch eyes melting my chocolate ones. "Like Edward said, we won't lose you again!" She sobbed harder.

When I was cutting, I'd felt so… in charge, Like I controlled the pain. If that meant my family had to suffer, than I wasn't going to do it anymore. I had to stop, for their sake, and for mine. I'd thought that I couldn't live without them, when the truth was, that's how we all felt. Alice couldn't live without Jasper, and neither could he. The same went for Edward and I, and Emmett and Rosalie, and Esme and Carlisle. We were a family. One couldn't exist without the other.

If one of us was going down, than we all would follow. We were a package deal. It wasn't just the Cullens. It was Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper. We were indivisuals, yet all one person too.

**AN: So how was it? Can I get reviews plz!? Everyone else can have a story up for 3 months and get over 1000 reviews. I have mine up for a month, and all I got was one (not that I didn't appreciate it)! Read and review ppl, or I stop updating and delete my stories!**


	2. Human Watching

**AN: alright.... THANK YOU! i was totally gobsmacked to come on today and find a bunch of reviews for my story. i am totally doing a new chapter today! So here it is my awesome reviewers!**

**Bella's POV**

So apparently, Edward has got every part of our family on human watch for me. I am never to leave a room unless i am accompanied by a guard (family member). I am not under any circumstances to be in a room with any sharp objects. THat totally limited me from going into any room. I am allowed in the kitchen as long as someone accompanies me.

The thing is for the first time, i didn't mind him being over protective. In fact, this time, he's doing me a real favor. He's protecting me from myself. I'd been so alone before. I'd believed every lie that had come out of his mouth when he left me. He'd said he didn't love me, and i'd believed it. I hadn't been paying close attention obviously when we'd had the talk about vampire emotions.

His emotions were a lot stronger than mine, since he was a vampire. I was and still am his soul mate. Once he'd found me, our bond was forever. His memory lasted forever, so he would never move on, he'd never be able to forget me, no matter how hard he tried. I was is and he was mine.

Now that he was back, i was sure he would never leave. H would protect me, even from myself, and so would the rest of our family. I wasn't just Isabella anymore. I was Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

I was going into the kitchen to get a snack, and Emmett was accompanying me. Edward and Alice would be home any minute from their hunt. In 5...4...3...2... "Bella?" They were home. "In the kitchen honey!" i replied to my Edward's voice. He came strolling in from the living room with Alice on his tail. "Hey Ali!" I chirped. She didn't wait for me to continue, she just bolted forward, and hugged me. " Hey Bells!" Sh cheered.

Edward walked forward, pulling the pixie back, and taking me into his arms. Alice stomped her foot. " I wasn't done you know?" She said irritated. I ignored her, and planted a kiss on Edward's lips. He replied by kissing me back. He removed his lips after couple of minutes. " Have a good day?" He asked. I think that was everyone's new way of asking if i had cut at all today.

They didn't all have to be so cliche about it. I knew what they were asking. I frowned. " What do you really want to ask me?" I questioned him. He simply looked at me, his eyes smoldering. " Sweetheart, i just want to protect you" He said simply. I smiled stupidly, as i stared into his smoldering eyes. He didn't have to sweet talk me. All he had to do is look at me, and he had me hook, line, and stinker!

I absolutely loved this man! I turned my head to get a better look at Alice, when i saw a swirl of blonde air pass by. "Rose!" I cried happily. She ran toward me, smiling. "Bells!" She chirped. I ran from Edward's arms, and into hers. "What took yo guys so long?" I leered. She looked at me, and rolled her eyes. " Emmett couldn't find any bears, so he insisted that we go to Canada." She said, and rolled her eyes again.

I giggled. "Hey Em!" I giggled, how was Canada!" He walked in grumbling. He smiled at me once, and continued to grumble. "Stupid Canada, he grumbled, what kind of place doesn't have bars? He asked incredulously. I had to settle for mountain lion!" he grumbled as if someone had just personally offended him.

" What's wrong with mountain lion?" I asked, curious. " It's for weenies!" Emmett complained. We all burst into a fit of laughter, at Edward's insulted look. Mountain lion was his favorite! " Hey honey, what's your favorite animal!?" I cried, as i burst into a new fit of laughter. Rosalie and Alice just laughed harder.

Rosalie pulled in her laughter for a minute to ask Edward another question. " So your a weenie huh!?" She leered, as her laughter resumed. Alice was on the floor holding her stomach, and gasping for unneeded air. We all heard a fresh peel of laughter from the living room. 'Jasper defeated', i thought with humor.

Esme and Carlisle entered the house only to meet 4 guffawing vampires, and 1 human, and 1 humorless vampire. " Do we even want to know?" Esme questioned. Emmett laughed harder. She shook her head in astonishment, and continued upstairs with Carlisle.

**AN: I didn't want it to be too serious, so i had to insert a little humor, you know? I'm honestly not sure where this story is going, but as long as you guys like it, i'll continue.**


	3. AN: Day off

AN: I KNOW! I'm as frustrated as you are that this is not a chapter! I need a day off. i just got off of an eleven hour shift of baby sitting. Okay, new chapter on Saturday, i promise. R.I.P. Michael Jackson! We love you! You guys are my reviewers, and i love you too, thanks for the support! :D Any suggestions, because, like i said i don't know where this is going. Show some love to my other stories, please? Love you guys, see you on Saturday. who knows, if i feel inspired, i might just drag myself to my computer, and start typing.

Thank you dancingwithEdward for noticing my mistake. i noticed it directly after i posted, i will get around to fixing that... eventually. Like i said before, and will always mean, I LOVE YOU GUYS!

~Serenausagi96~

P.S. did anybody else notice how long this was? I'm an author, and even i hate my authors notes! ;D


	4. romance of the nonsense variety

**An: To the people with the pitchforks: I AM SORRY! really this time i mean it. And to the people with the death threats, i've only been around for roughly thirteen/ fourteen years, give me a break. So i had family come over, and to be blunt, fanfic wasn't on my mind, so here you are. New chapter. To the dude in the green shirt, no i do not own twilight, and thank you for putting your pitchfork down.**

_authors note over, now go read._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BxE_

So i was still on watch. It wasn't like i was jumping off a cliff. And to those of you rolling your eyes and saying sarcastic remarks, shut up, that was one time. And Jacob was there so it doesn't matter, nor does it count. If you would like to keep score, be my guest, i doubt you'll get anything that Edward hasn't already counted.

Speak of the devil. Here he comes in all his perfect, sexy, stupid, shiny, volvo owning, ass thats better than chocolate glory. What? It's an accurate description isn't it? He sat down next to me. "hello darling, any near death experiences today?" What the hell kind of question was that!?

The man was trying to jinx me, i swear it. He was setting me up to trip, to fall flat on my ass. I'm Bella Swan. My stupid stunningly sexy fiance wasn't going to stop me from finishing my no tripping/ near death experiences streak today. I was going to beat the volvo man at his own game.

How awkward is that? I think when i met Edward was the first time i've ever been jealous of a guy. How messed up is that? You tell me when you get a super sexy vampire as YOUR fiance. Don't you want one now? It's kind of like being a little girl again, and getting a new Ken doll.

I remember when i was little, that Barbie used to be my idol. I was so jealous of Lauren Mallory when she got the new Ken doll before i did. I'd spent the whole summer convincing Charlie to get me one. When Lauren had gotten it first, I'd bitten her, and stolen her pink tiara. Oh but that's not the point, the kicker is...we were twelve.

I don't think it was normally okay for twelve year old girls to like Barbie dolls. The greatest part was, Edward wasn't plastic. Wait a minute... Edward. Why the hell was i thinking about dolls when my sexy vampire was right there? I really need a longer attention span.

My attention span today is like... Skidush. (AN: I just remembered that from kung fu panda, i haven't even seen the movie but, i just couldn't resist.) Bella Swan focus! Your sexy fiance is sitting right here with his shirt half way undone, waiting for your attention.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BxE

**AN: So i know this chapter is short crap and totally random. But like Bella said. My mind is just... like... skidush... like... gone today. I mean fourth of July is over, yet my neighbors just won't shut up and put away the fire works so i haven't slept per say. But i love you guys so what can i say? How long has it been since my last update?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BxE**

**AN: So my lovely reviewers my brain is feeling much better. I got eleven hours of much deserved sleep so now you get a longer chapter! :D tell me what you think. I keep wondering why i get like a bunch of reviews for this story and only oh i don't know... ZERO on my other ones. If you guys really love me you would check out and review my other stories because you know they're out there. Go take a look. If i don't get reviews, you don't get chapters. so you know the drill.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BxE**

So what am i not supposed to do again? I swear Edward is teasing me right now. He is siting across from me with his blue, pure cotton shirt half way undone and waiting for my attention as I'm sure i said before. If you owned an Edward Cullen what would you do? Anyway why am i asking? I'm one hundred percent sure i want to jump him so we'll ask questions later.

"Alice!" I called. "right here Bells." "Can you tell your completely sexy brother that i will not talk to him until he buttons up his shirt and stops teasing me. His brow arched for about five minutes before it thinned out and he chuckled. He took the shirt off and threw it across the room. What was with this man!?

How was i not going to react when he did this to me. If i didn't know better i would have jumped him by now. I knew better right? right!? Maybe not. I don't know myself anymore. I think my mind has gone x- rated. And i don't mean just x-rated. I mean all out Emmett x-rated.

"Dang bells, got you some real eye candy huh?" Emmett leered. Apparently i'd been thinking with my brain while my eyes roamed my fiancé's body. Goddamn boundaries!? I wonder what Edward would think if he got a look at my x-rated mind right now. I was about to ask Alice when she looked at me and simply said " I think you should wait a year before you start doubting his abilities Bells."

"Remember i'm a psychic, I see everything." I couldn't help not asking my next question. I had to ask. "But Ali, wouldn't that be like watching family porn?" She chuckled. "In a way i suppose so" She answered. Emmett was laughing. I'm not sure he understood but he was laughing anyway.

Alice in having all her fun had forgotten to block her mind. Edward was having a fight with his pants right now at all the images popping up through his sister's mind. I guess i was getting a sense of humor today. " So Edward you having a hard time over there?" I screamed before i burst into a fit of giggles.

Edward stopped his struggle quickly to gawk at me. I don't think he thought i had it in me. Emmett didn't think so either apparently. "Where have you been Bella!?" He questioned. "Edward! how about you?" " A pretty tight spot named Rosalie" He answered with a smug smile.

I had an epiphany right then. "Where have we all been!? I demanded. I mean it's like all our minds have gone x-rated over night!?" " I think you and Edward should b applying that to your selves. You're going to be the one with the kid." " That's different!" Edward defended. " Yeah and besides, with his aim, you'd think you'd expect more!" I defended before i realized what i'd said.

Emmett boomed out a huge round of laughter. "Is this what i'd be missing out on!? I'm so glad i don't have to go to college!" Emmett screamed with laughter following. I think I was a nice tomato red after that. Just like i usually do, i got upset, and began to cry. Edward grabbed me up bridal style and moved us upstairs.

"Why do i always do everything wrong!?" I cried angrily. "Baby, you did nothing wrong!" He tried to calm me. " I just embarrassed us both, you probably hate me now!" I continued to cry. " Bella, I could never hate you!" He tried again. "First the cutting, now this! I just want to go home!" I shouted. Edward kissed my forehead and rubbed my back. I began to feel tired after a couple of minutes, and just like i knew i would, i fell asleep in my angel's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ExB

When i woke up, i was in my room at Charlie's house. Oh no! What if i upset Edward. I'm not good enough for him. He could never love me! He's probably never coming back. I grabbed open my drawer, my promises thrown away. I threw everything to the side, my eyes searching for my old friend. I smiled as through the corner of my eye, i spotted the glint of the medal blade. I chuckled darkly as i sliced through my left wrist. A scarlet trail of blood flooded down my arm. It was like a thin blanket of red silk.

I felt no pain, only relief, as the i drew distinct designs over my skin. I continued to chuckle darkly as the relief drew through me. Every slice was heaven to me. In the back of my mind i screamed about my promises to my family, the Cullens. Part of me screamed for Edward while the rest of me protested. What does he care? Such a beautiful creature could never love you. "You're right i thought, he doesn't love me. I don't need him, i have you, my only friend... my blade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ExB

**Should i have given a tissue alert? ... Oh well too late now. **

**So what do you think? Was it too short, too long, or do you not care because you didn't read or review? You know how much i love you guys. I'll love you even more if you review. ;D**


	5. The Butterfly Effect

**Author's note!! So how much do you guys loved me for actually updating on this one?? Huh? Huh? Yup, I updated a Cutting Decision!! Finally. I've been putting this off for soo long it's ridiculous. **** I'm super proud of myself though for actually working on this one. I really hope you guys appreciate this. I hope you've all had a happy holiday and will have a happy new year! **** I love you guys, like really! I love all the support you've given me every step of the way and I hope you continue to support me in the future.**

**Chapter 6: The Butterfly Effects Bella's POV**

"Bella!? Bella!?" I heard a panicked voice begging me. I must be dead. After all, such an angel shouldn't be in Hell. He shouldn't be here, and he shouldn't weep for me. I think I moaned. The sound didn't reach me through the darkness. I felt a searing pain shoot through my arm. It burned, like somebody had just laid a hot iron to rest on my wrist. I wasn't sure weather to be scared or relieved really. The pain was over for me, but what of my family, and my friends?

"Bella? Bella, listen to me, you are the butterfly." What was the feminine velvet voice talking about? "Bella, listen if you can hear me. Remember the movie we watched together, the Butterfly Effect?" I made the attempt to nod my head as if that would make a difference to whomever it was that had so much faith in my response. "In the movie, killing one butterfly changed the whole world. Bella, you are our butterfly, you came into our lives and everything changed. You made the difference in all of our existence. Until he met you, Edward had not made the attempt to live for hundreds of years."

I thought for a minute. My God, my Edward! I have to live. I can't believe I'd been so selfish. I'd been thinking only for myself. It was as if I'd expected the world keep going round in Forks, after they found my cold dead body in a dirty puddle of my own blood. I'd made myself believe that leaving life behind would make anything better. "Edward!" I tried to say. I wasn't sure if he'd heard me. "Edward!" "Bella? Bella, love I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! Bella please, you have to live!" I didn't want him to cry, I didn't deserve his sympathy.

I reached for as much of reality as I could. I think I caught it, though it was extremely unpleasant. As I climbed back into my body, I felt the pain of what I was sure was thousands of bloody slashes. The pain I'd felt in my arm was only emphasized with each tug I made. It was as if, I'd been hiding in the farthest, darkest corner of my mind, and was walking towards the fiery pits. If I could live, if I could change, please God, I'd be different. I would try my hardest, I swear, I would make my presence on Earth worth it. It can't end like this.

I surfaced with my body going numb. I fought it hard. I had something I needed to do. I sputtered and coughed. My mouth had become a cobweb filled cave. It was dry as the Arabian Desert. I felt a pair of cold arms grab me into an embrace. I threw my arms as far as I could manage and pulled Edward ever closer. I needed him right now. "I'm so sorry, I sobbed, I'm so sorry." "Don't apologize love, none of this was your fault, he comforted me, I love you, If I had lost you tonight, I wouldn't be far behind you, I'd find a way to get to you."

I heard a sound, It was getting closer. "Edward, Carlisle's methodical voice warned, Charlie's cruiser is coming around the road." "I won't leave her!" Edward said, his promise ringing in every word. "Edward", Rosalie warned quietly. Edward snarled at her. "Edward…" I chipped in. He pulled me closer. "Bella, you are the love of my life, and soon…" He turned to look at Alice in reassurance. She looked between the both of us, and thought for a minute, then smiled. "Tell her one at a time, we're not trying to give her a heart attack", she complied. "I wouldn't tell her about it now, but hey, apparently, nothing's stopping you tonight." "Love I'm sure you've noticed that I've been more than careful with you lately, and it's not just because of the cuts. Alice had a vision earlier this week…" He put his lips at the corner of my ear, to whisper only to me. "Bella, you are the love of my life, and very soon, will be the mother of our children." I gasped a kneejerk reaction. I began counting backwards, fearing that I had somehow deluded myself into thinking crazy things. I counted three more times before a lazy smile crept across my face, despite all of the recent events.

I shook my head disbelievingly. I quickly planned how I was going to get this out, before my father reached the house. "Edward, sweetheart, not soon…" I started. His face fell quickly, until he noticed Alice who was bouncing in place, though she tried to conceal it. "Edward, our babies are right, I moved his hand to place it on my stomach, here", I finished with a warm smile. "Okay then, that was unexpected… shall we get her to a hospital?" Jasper suggested. Twenty minutes later met me and my fiancé at the hospital getting checked out for any damage. We had pacified Charlie for now. Luckily, we got everything in order before his cruiser was able to get to the house. I made a decision right then and there. I'm a mommy… My "friend" has got to go! Alice nodded quietly to me, and slipped out of the hospital room.

**AN: In the words of Jasper, "That was unexpected." I know, I don't know where my mind was going with this. (I still don't know) So inspiration time… Tell me how much love me. Tell me how crazy this chapter was. I mean, Bella's pregnant!! That's crazy!! Even I didn't see that coming!**


	6. irrevacably blessed

**AN: We thank SareLiz for the prayer that we attained for chapter 7 of A Cutting Decision. The prayer is not completed. The reason for the prayer is the portrayal of the emotion, and Religious meaning which lies deep within the characters actions, thoughts and Familial bonds.**

** Chapter 7: Prayer of the blessed ones Edward's POV**

"We do not presume to come to this, thy table O Merciful Lord, trusting in our own righteousness, but in thy manifold and great mercies. We are not worthy so much as to gather up the crumbs under thy table, but thou art the same Lord whose property is always to have mercy. Grant us, therefore, Gracious Lord..." 

The days had been hectic. It had given us hope, pain, love, better understanding, and a lot more to consider, and think about. All of the week's events had taken their toll on Bella. She was tired more often, also due to her pregnancy. She was a lot more serious. She was so careful now. That night that we'd discovered so much, she'd had an epiphany. She felt she had responsibilities, both to our family, our friends, and our children. She had made the snap finger decision to quit, completely. She had made sure Alice saw her decision, and like a dutiful sister, Alice had rid the house of any sharp or dangerous objects.

I had suggested that she have Carlisle sew her up and rid her of the pain of what had been, but Bella had vehemently refused. She insisted on keeping her scars. She said; while she would remember the pain, it would remind her of all she had to lose, of every reason to never make the same decision. She said she wanted to watch herself progress, to watch the past fade away from her skin slowly. It would serve as a visible reassurance. Every scar and endless road of red would be a painful, yet necessary reminder of a terribly unworthy road less taken.

I stood in the family room, my fiancé, though I already had gotten into the habit of calling her my wife lay resting on the carpet, Alice at her feet. Alice looked skeptic, as if she was waiting for something, or trying to figure something out. Her nose scrunched up in her customary fashion. She looked focused. Bella looked content, a first for this week. She was enjoying the feeling of Alice's skilled, chilled fingers massaging the muscles in her feet, and the way the crackers she ate settled her turning stomach.

She looked as if she couldn't have been anymore comfortable. Emmett, I would say was the one that the events had had the biggest effect on. He hadn't made a single joke within the last forty eight hours. Every joke that he wanted so badly to tell seemed to hold a trace of fear in them. He wanted tell jokes to Bella, but was afraid of the effect they might have on her. He thought that his last wise crack head been the reason for Bella's large change in metaphoric stature. Even Rosalie was careful of her behavior around my wife.

Esme was the same as ever, bless her golden heart. She had nothing but the upmost love and respect for all her children. She feared for her youngest daughter (Bella). When Alice had gotten the vision of Bella earlier in the week, she had nearly had a heart attack. She had demanded that we all be on their best behavior, and that if she ever found a hair out of place on her beautiful daughter, we would all feel her wrath.

Carlisle was especially worried, but was quick to keep his composure. He was at most appalled when he saw the extent of her injuries. He said that it was a wonder hadn't needed a transfusion for all the blood she lost. I'd experienced Bella after a transfusion. It had warped her scent a good bit. I didn't like it, she didn't smell like Bella. In fact, she smelt all wrong, like they'd dowsed her in rubbing alcohol. It had been one of the most terrifying moments of my existence.

Bella's demeanor had suddenly changed. She stood up off the floor, and turned for the bathroom, before she tripped. I caught her, and ran for the bathroom. "Edward, she said between each upping of her breakfast, when does the morning sickness stop?" I looked at her encouragingly. "Well, love, it starts within your first week, and should end in your third week…" she smiled. "That means next week, because Monday of last week marks my first week!" She said excitedly. I smiled sadly at her. "Well truly love, pregnancy is very complicated. The signs for it don't even show up until eight days after conceiving. She looked crest fallen. "So that means, for the first week of my pregnancy, I wasn't pregnant?" I nodded sadly at her. "So I have another whole week of morning sickness?" I nodded again. She leaned into me, pressing her head into my chest. "I'm tired of crackers!" I laughed softly. She laughed along with me. "You had four packs today love." "So?" She said nonchalant.

**AN: So how was it two chapters. See, I do love you guys. I'm looking for more reviews so go on, press that pretty button. I heard it does some really amazing stuff when you click it… Review!! It makes me all gooey inside. LoL! ~serenausagi96~**


End file.
